(a) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to a notebook computer, and more particularly to a notebook computer with audio and video effects.
(b) Description of the Prior Art:
The compact size and mobility of notebook computers have made them very popular today. To meet the demands of users, notebook computers are provided with multiple functions. Therefore, expansion devices for desk-tops are also found in notebook computers.
With personal computers, they may cooperate with telecommunication techniques to accomplish the so-called video conference. Through external connection to a CCD camera, video and audio information may be transmitted to the other party.
Although notebook computers have expanded in various peripheral functions, they have not been adapted for use for video conferences. A reason for that is the speakers of notebook computers are generally low in sound output.